


Тот, кто бежит и тот, кто возвращается

by Lomion



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, События после серии "Фамильяр ведьмы"
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 10:22:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7218685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lomion/pseuds/Lomion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>— Так что просто скажи мне, скажи, что же я сделал такого ужасного, чтобы так…<br/>Она оборачивается, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, во взгляде отражаются самые сильные эмоции, которые он когда-либо видел, и она выкрикивает: <br/>— Ты меня игнорировал!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тот, кто бежит и тот, кто возвращается

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the one who runs and the one who returns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5160893) by [evilqueenofgallifrey (MayFairy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayFairy/pseuds/evilqueenofgallifrey). 



> Переведено для WTF Doctor & Master 2016

После событий на Скаро Клара проводит в ТАРДИС несколько недель. Хорошо, что она рядом, после того, как он думал, что потерял её. Её присутствие подтверждает, что вот она, живая, и с ней все в порядке. Хорошо не чувствовать, что сердце словно вырвали из груди.  
И все же, ей нужно время побыть человеком, учить своих оболтусов, и он отсылает ее взмахом ладони, убеждая сам себя, что сможет увидеть Клару так скоро, как только захочет.

Но все же что-то останавливает его от перемещения сразу в следующую среду. Воспоминание о физической боли, что он почувствовал от мысли, что Клара мертва, или точнее, что-то схожее.  
Мисси.

Он так часто видел смерть Мастера. Было довольно сложно понять, что он испытывал: грусть и одновременно облегчение. И каждый раз, когда появлялась возможность обдумать свои чувства по этому поводу, он в итоге не был уверен.

Когда стало очевидно, что Мастер не умирал, что, несмотря на трудности и вопреки всякой логике, он всегда выживал, было не сложно выработать своего рода иммунитет против переживаний за него. Ведь в конце все равно все хорошо. И Мастер всегда возвращается.

В этот раз все по-другому. Он видел доказательства того, что она жива еще до того, как мог осознать, что, собственно, чувствует по поводу ее внезапной смерти. И она пыталась заставить его убить Клару.

Он без понятия, что чувствует: облегчение, злость или просто смущение. Все, что ясно: то, как он отпустил Мисси, чувствуется незавершенным. Более чем обычно. Но каждый раз, когда он хочет связаться с ней, вновь видит перед собой лицо Клары после открытия корпуса далека, и волна ярости возвращается.  
Поэтому он просто какое-то время проводит один. Неудивительно, но Мисси находит его сама.  
_______________________________

 

Когда кто-то опускается на рядом стоящий барный стул, первая мысль – попросить этого кого-то отсесть подальше, вторая – звучащая в голове голосом Клары – побуждает быть более воспитанным и просто не обращать внимания.  
Кроме того, он в баре для пришельцев, а это означает, что грубость может быть просто опасной.  
Но когда знакомый голос с шотландским акцентом заказывает фруктовый коктейль, он поднимает голову и видит Мисси, невозмутимо сидящую закинув ногу на ногу, пиджак накинут на спинку стула. Как будто это самый обычный день.

— Вижу, ты проиграл в гляделки своему бокалу, – замечает она, глядя на него краем глаза, делая вид, что поправляет складки на юбке.  
— Что ты тут делаешь? – интересуется он не столько из любопытства, сколько потому что настроение отнюдь не хорошее, а это простой вопрос.  
Мисси вздыхает.  
— Ну, я не хотела говорить с тобой еще достаточно долгое время после разгрома на Скаро, правда-правда. Но потом мне стало скучно. И еще нужно извинение. Так что вот она я.

Доктор выпрямляется и поворачивается к ней, чтобы разглядеть, не стараясь скрыть шок.  
— Ты тут, чтобы извиниться?  
Она моргает, в ее светло-голубых глазах неподдельный шок и возмущение.  
— Что? Нет! Ты должен извиниться передо мной!  
Ее акцент добавляет эмоций словам, и при обстоятельствах они звучали бы очаровательно или забавно.

Он смотрит на нее с неверием, которое не должен бы испытывать.  
— Я должен? Ты пыталась убить Клару! За что же, в принципе, мне извиняться в сравнении с этим?  
Мисси смотрит на него в ответ, замерев в замешательстве. Затем спрыгивает с барного стула и срывается к выходу, с выражением злости и боли на лице, что озадачивает его.

У него нет выбора, кроме как пуститься за ней на улицу, туда, где на скучном фоне из черного песка и беззвездного неба припаркована ТАРДИС. Одна из створок двери открыта. Он спешит внутрь и закрывает ее за собой.

Госпожа стоит у контрольной панели, напряженная, словно готовая к броску змея, руки покоятся на бедрах. Ему идеально виден ее профиль, но это не позволяет прочесть эмоции в выражении ее лица, которые она все равно слишком хорошо скрывает.

— Вот так ты сейчас делаешь? — спрашивает он тихо. — Я думал, что убегать больше в моем стиле.  
Она просто закатывает глаза, единственное движение в ее спокойном теле.  
— А сейчас, не то чтобы я собирался за что-то извиняться, но, знаешь, я определенно не могу извиняться, когда не знаю, что же я такого сделал.   
Он шагает ближе, не отводя от нее взгляда, хотя она смотрит куда угодно, только не на него.

— Так что просто скажи мне, скажи, что же я сделал такого ужасного, чтобы …  
Она оборачивается, чтобы заглянуть ему в глаза, во взгляде отражаются самые сильные эмоции, которые он когда-либо видел, и выкрикивает:   
— Ты меня игнорировал!

Он замирает и просто смотрит на нее. Но она уже взорвалась, и теперь ее уже не остановить.   
— После всего, что мы пережили! — говорит она, и ее лицо искажается ненавистью. — После того, как ты прислал мне исповедальный диск, после того, как ты хотел оставить меня одну в этой тупой долбанной вселенной, после того, как смотрел на мое уничтожение! Ты увидел меня живой и все, что ты спросил после этого, так это о той своей хныкающей обезьянке!  
— Клара…  
— Ох, Клара! — Мисси рычит с презрением, делая шаг навстречу. — Всегда Клара, Клара, Клара. Знаешь, я ведь даже не собиралась ее убивать. Я собиралась позволить нам всем троим удалиться в закат в ритме вальса, но тебе обязательно надо было все испортить. Ты обращался со мной, будто я менее важна, чем грязь на твоей обуви! 

Доктор мог только хватать ртом воздух, ошеломленный.  
— Так вот почему ты это сделала? Ты чуть не убила моего лучшего друга, потому что я был слишком занят беспокойством о ее жизни, вместо того, что погрустить о тебе? И это говоришь ты? 

— Лучший друг? — повторяет она, вскипая еще больше за секунду. — Всего лишь щенок! Она никто в сравнении со мной…  
— Достаточно, — говорит он твердо, достаточно твердо, чтобы она заткнулась хоть на секунду. – Она для меня все. Поэтому просто прекрати.  
И она прекращает. Отступает назад, опираясь на край консоли, и смотрит на него с чем-то близким к предательству во взгляде.  
— А ты ничто без меня, — шепчет она, и это ее спокойствие куда хуже, чем что-либо до этого, — ты спросил об этом однажды. Чем бы ты был без меня. И это ответ.

Часть его знает, что она права. Но он не может признать этого вслух. Вместо этого он просто смотрит на нее, и оба его сердца болят от того, что он сделал больно другу. Его Кощей, неправый практически во всем, и все же несомненно по-прежнему ЕГО.  
— Ты убивал ради нее? — спрашивает Мисси, даже не глядя на него. — Клара. Была она первой, ради кого ты убил? Это ради ее защиты ты взял камень и поколотил Торвика, когда был еще совсем маленьким?

Он вздрагивает:  
— Нет.  
— Нет, — повторяет она, и оттенок стали вновь появляется в ее глазах. — Это я. Ты сделал это для меня, для маленького мальчика, который был для тебя целым миром. Ты ничто без меня, потому что это я тебя сделала. А ты сделал меня.  
Он опускает голову и позволяет себе вздох поражения.  
— Я знаю.

— Ты не можешь просто так решить, что собираешься оставить меня одну в этой вселенной, а потом вести себя так, словно ничего не произошло, — говорит она, и он вновь смотрит на нее, не в силах в этот раз оторвать о нее взор. — И определенно не можешь потом делать вид, что моя смерть совершенно ничего для тебя не значит!

Все становится на свои места. Она испугалась мысли потерять его, когда он послал ей исповедальный диск. Испугалась быть покинутой своим другом. И наоборот, когда перед ним встала та же проблема, он отмахнулся, словно счел несущественным.

Доктор шагает к ней, смягчившись. Она наблюдает, опасливо, словно боится, что он что-то сделает.  
— Теперь я понимаю, — бормочет он, глядя ей в глаза, — и мне жаль, Кощей, мне очень жаль.  
Удивление на миг отражается на ее лице, но вскоре сменяется раздражением.  
— Ну, что ж, надо думать, — горько сообщает она, — у тебя ушло достаточно времени на осознание.  
— Но ты должна понять, — продолжает он, — я видел твою смерть столько раз, что уже выработал иммунитет!  
Он усмехается, пусть это даже и не смешно.

— Я не мог позволить себе раскисать от потери ближайшего друга каждый раз, как ты решала покрасоваться! Дошло до того, что я просто принял для себя, что ты выживаешь! Поэтому сначала люди. Всегда будут. Но я знаю, что ты всегда найдешь лазейку.  
Мисси наклоняется, нахмурившись, словно не уверена, что делать.  
— Поэтому казалось, что мне все равно, — объясняет он, подходя ближе, оставляя менее фута пространства между ними. — Никогда не думал, что ты умерла. Никогда.

Она хмыкает.  
— Ну, это уже что-то, я полагаю.  
— Когда кончилась Война Времени, и ты оказалась в конце времени, все было по-другому, — говорит он, и проводит рукой по изгибу ее талии, — я был уверен, что никогда больше тебя не увижу. Я осознал, почему мне всегда казалось, что ты выживешь. Потому что альтернатива слишком устрашала.

Легкая улыбка появляется на ее губах, и в этом есть что-то невинное. Нечто, что согревает оба его сердца. Но сначала нужно сказать еще кое-что.  
— Но если ты еще хоть раз попытаешься навредить Кларе, я выслежу тебя в любой точке пространства, отброшу остатки морали, что все еще есть у меня, и сделаю так, чтобы ты пожалела.

Не очень мило с его стороны, говорить так, но правдиво каждое слово, и ей это известно.  
Она поднимает руку и дотрагивается до его щеки, прослеживая длинными наманикюренными ногтями линию на его коже.  
— Ох, Тэта, — шепчет она. — Иногда ты говоришь так сладко.

А затем целует его, жестко, и притягивает его другой рукой за отворот пиджака, поднимаясь на цыпочки. Он сдается без колебаний, потому что уже проиграл минуту назад своему к ней притяжению.

Они всегда будут двумя сторонами одной и той же монеты, он и так держал ее на расстоянии слишком долго.  
Доктор легко толкает ее на консоль, а затем поднимает и сажает поверх нее. Она занята тем, что покрывает его лицо легкими поцелуями, без сомнения оставляя на лице следы красной помады, затем отстраняется и смотрит странно.

— Итак, я твой ближайший друг, а Клара – лучший друг, — размышляет она, изгибая бровь. Он думает над сказанным.  
— Да. Думаю, да.  
— О, хорошо, так и думала, что это не будет слишком запутанно, — саркастично замечает она, вновь закатывая глаза.  
Доктор лишь пожимает плечами.

— Она мой лучший друг, потому что она лучше. Лучше меня, и уж определенно лучше тебя.  
Мисси хмыкает, очевидно, не соглашаясь, но он настаивает. – Но я думаю, что твой титул не нуждается в объяснении.  
— Конечно нет.

Возникает тишина. В порыве чувств он берет ее лицо в свои ладони.  
(Он делает это бережно, будто она хрупкая, что, конечно, самая абсурдная вещь, которую он делает сегодня, но он ничего не может с этим поделать).

— Не думаю, что говорил это раньше, — произносит он, не отводя взгляда от ее глаз, которые непривычно мягко смотрят на него, — но спасибо, что вернулась ко мне.  
Мисси улыбается, и на мгновение кажется тем мальчишкой, в которого он так безнадежно влюбился в далекой юности.

— Ну, назовем это еще одним подарком на твой день рождения, — говорит она, и он смеется и целует ее, потому что мало что еще может сделать. Она сумасшедшая и невыносимая, и прекрасная, и сияющая. И она ЕГО.

Она всегда будет его. И он всегда будет ее. Даже тогда, когда не останется ни одного человека. И они оба знают это, даже если никогда не скажут.  
Возможно, завтра они вновь будут драться друг с другом на просторах космоса. Но не сегодня. Сегодня им достаточно просто БЫТЬ.


End file.
